This invention relates to improvements in medical safety devices. More particularly, the invention is directed at devices for improving the safety of health care personnel who are exposed to the spread of disease when taking blood samples, handling the blood samples and performing chemical analysis of blood samples. In the taking of a blood sample using a hypodermic syringe, accidental needlesticks can occur. This is a serious problem because the needlestick can spread disease such as hepatitis, venereal diseases, AIDS, and the like. The device of the present invention reduces the possibility of accidental needlestick during transfer of the blood sample to a vial or tube. In addition, the device of the present invention reduces the possibility of accidental spillage of the blood sample during transfer of the sample to a vial or tube. In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided means for safely containing the blood sample within the vial or tube in the event it is accidentally dropped.